The story of the Avengers Happily Ever After
by avengersassemblemarvel
Summary: Avengers were not not ordinary people,they were crazy remarkable people. Featuring all the good characters! A bit of violence and a bit of rude language ages 10 and
1. Tony's BirthdayA recipe for disaster

Chapter 1-An ordinary day or was it?-Part 1 It was 9am, for some it was a normal day, families going out, couples date night. But the avengers were not ordinary people with ordinary days. A matter of things had happened since the New York alien attack. Tony Stark had made a new tower 'The Avenger's Tower'! He invited each and every avenger to come and live together. It was easy to convince romanoff and barton. Thor took some convincing but agreeded. Steve+Banner were not the most stubborn but reluctant to go. A matter of months later Bruce had gotten together with betty, Jane+Darcy or Lady Jane and Darcy moved in as well. Selvig moved a couple of blocks away. This does not mean everything was peaceful, there were crazy times that got them in trouble. Tony had managed to make Hulk angry, making him destroy an IHOP and lots of other unimportant shops. Coulson, had moved in to 'babysit' the troublemakers. He was the fun uncle/father figure they never had. Unsurprisingly Romanoff+Banner+Barton were the closest with him. Thor+Steve were close as they tried to catch up with the modern day world and we're nickname 'clueless bros', Bruce and Tony developed a bromance and were nicknamed 'science bros'. All was well in the tower until... May 29 2013 It was tony's birthday but what to get him...? All of the avengers got him something interesting! They all were hiding in the dark,hawkeye on the ceiling living up to his nickname. "Surprise" they all shouted as he came in. He was shocked+surprised. They were all wearing iron man suits! One by one they took their masks off and gestured to the piles of gifts. He sat down and picked up a square shaped present "That's from me" Steve told him interrupting his train of thought. Tony slowly opened it, it was a bible. They all were laughing. "Why did you get me this steve?" tony told him trying hard NOT to laugh. "Well what do you get a billionaire atheist, a bible" steve defended himself. "Ha ha you got me where's my real present" tony remarked. "Here you go" he replied as he handed over a starbucks gift card. Next was fury's present he had came especially for tony's birthday. He unwrapped the squishy parcel, only to find it was a trench coat a duplicate of fury's except it had stark on the back of it in gold+red lettering. He tried it on+it fit. Romanoff and barton also banner and steve burst out laughing. "Twins" fury exclaimed. He then unwrapped romanoff's gift which was a guide on 'Dummy's guide on how to be humble'. "Thank you so much black widow" tony remarked. "No problem stark" she replied cool. After that Tony unwrapped Bruce's present it was; a signed hulk photo/poster,hulk toy+ and a hulk action figure which screamed hulk smash. "Thank you so much Bruce" tony told Bruce. "It was no sweat actually" Bruce replied. Thor+Lady Darcy+Jane had gotten together to give him a present/s. The presents were; books on norse mythology, avengers cap+t-shirt and a copy of all of jane's research in a book. "Wow this is a really random gift that fits in together thank you" tony told them. "It was no problem son of stark" thor remarked to which everyone burst into fits of laughter. Then he unwrapped Coulson's+Barton's present which consisted of;bow and arrow,archery guide,SHIELD coffee mug+cap+a mini iron man usb+keyring which eyes lit up. "Ha ha I really like this" Tony told them. "Thank you" barton+coulson replied in unison. Last was Pepper's present which varied she got him;iron man+avengers+hulk+captain america+thor pj's+cookbooks+iron man merchandise. He kissed her gently on the cheek "Bloody hell this was the best birthday ever" he told them he had a feeling he had never experienced it was joy. They had brought out the iron man cake.


	2. Tony's BirthdayA recipe for disaster 2

_**Chapter 2 An Ordinary Day Part 2**_

_**Tony closed his eyes and blew out the candles. He wished for something for did not tell anybody no no no,he wanted his wish to come true. They all cheered+Tony did the honours of cutting the cake. The Iron Man cake was extremely tasty. They then played spin the bottle which came out with weird results.**_

_**Such as; jane and steve,steve and thor,tony and Bruce,Pepper and natasha,tony and natasha,fury and pepper,barton and Darcy and many more. Then the clock struck it was 2pm. The avengers had planned a ordinary day out to the cinema without Lady Jane and Lady Darcy. But when your with the avengers it is not that simple. It would be exhausting but worthwhile.**_

_**They had entered the cinema, at the cinema at the concession stand tony had bought all of the snacks! They all helped themselves to a good portion of toffee popcorn,dairy milk oreo's,twixs,raisonettes,coke,fanta and diet Pepsi. **_

_**At the soft drink machine thor was chugging like their was no tommorrow,passerbys were looking silently judging them. They entered the was well until 10 minutes in to the movie, a group of teenagers about 6 of them. 3 were boys, one was short,weedy,dark brown hair,dark black shirt+jeans also black converse also pierced ears.**_

One was tall and skinny with black hair with blue highlights, he had a dark grey t-shirt+dark blue jeans with dark blue doc martens. The other was short and well built with dark blue hair with grey highlights. He had a black shirt with a typically skull and crossbones also with dark red vans. 

_**The 3 girls all dressed similar. They all had black hair with pink streaks. One had a black dress with black boots. One had black shorts+a black t-shirt with paint smears all over. One looked scared with dark-brown hair and a blue dress with high took their places directly behind the avengers. The avengers were hoping not to noticed. But the teens had stopped chewing their gum and looked at them open mouthed. One had exclaimed "Look it's the monster the hulk". Banner was trying to stay calm+barton was whispering calming words. Thor shouted "How dare you insult son of banner" to which they replied "What is this? Old ye Shakespeare , this guy is a Shakespeare geek and a really bad loser". **_

_**Thor had summoned Mjolnir then they looked scared. A little kid small wearing Dino t-shirt and dark blue sneakers+jeans about 5 years old had spilled slushy all over banner. Banner was 'hulking out', he had screamed+screeched. Someone had called the cops and everyone ran out of the movie except the avengers. You could see the anger in the hulk's eye. He was roaring destroying the seats. But then it was the avengers lucky day, betty had came and was soothing the hulk as she spoke the cops walked in whilst hulk was de-hulking down. **_

_**Natasha had dropped has camera that landed near one of the police officer's shoe, he looked through eyebrows raised clearly unimpressed. He asked her "Miss why is the despicable movie on your camera". Natasha looked scared but replied cooly "Sir this is not mine" but luck was not on her side the other scrolled threw the camera and found a picture of Clint and Natasha together. **_

_**He told her "This looks like you" to which she mumbled under her breath "shit". He had put natasha and Bruce in handcuffs to which iron man and thor also Clint had struck the officer. Which was a mistake as more officers had came with fury and coulson who had looked unimpressed. Fury was raging angry, that was nothing they couldn't handle. **_

_**Then there was Coulson with a look of dissapoint which hurt all of them in different ways. Phil and Nick currently speaking to the officers who were looking back and forth as if they were at a tennis match.**_

The officers soon left muttering under their breaths. Fury shouted "What is wrong with you all, do you realise how much shit you have caused with everyone I've been calling every damn place to find out where you are". Coulson stepped in "Natasha you know not to film illegally+bruce none of this was your fault we listened to some eye-witnesses who said that the teenagers were being idiotic neanderthals and also tony,hawkeye and thor you do not fight a police officer" to which they all bowed their heads down and muttered sorry under their breaths looking like a group of school children. 

_**Rogers then decided to come in "Wow what happened,I was only gone for 10 minutes". "Really I'm trying not to get angry at you Rogers please can you be quiet until we get to the tower" fury asked. "Yes sir" steve replied confusingly.**_

After what seemed a long drive they went back to the tower, the avengers went to one of the 3 living rooms. "Well capsicle, to make a long story short, we went to cinema,couple teenagers made Bruce angry and he hulked out, Natasha filmed the film illegally, Betty came and calmed Bruce down, then the cops arrested the black widow+brucie also me+hawkeye+point break attacked the officers, fury+coulson came angry told us off and then you came" he told Capsicle.

_**"Well you guys this was the best birthday ever" Tony told them as Fury strolled in. "Not a good time Stark" Fury replied. Coulson then arrived and told them "As you have all done something stupid today everyone except Roger's+Banner are confined to the tower for a fortnight unless there is a situation for when we need yo-" "Hey that is so unfair,Steve should've been here to help instead going to the toilet" tony interrupted. "Hey it's not my fault" Steve defended himself. "But we have decided that Banner,Roger's,Jane,Darcy and Betty will be your mothers and fathers for the time taking turns to babysit you" Coulson explained. They all had a look of confusion and in the mother's and father's case anxiousness. **_

_**Do we get paid, cause you can't make us do it free" Darcy remarked trying to lighten the mood between everyone. "Miss Darcy we will pay you each 300 for the babysitting as you all have to do 3 days in turn" Fury informed her. "Sweet we're gonna have fun kids" Darcy told them. **_

_**"Alright you have 4 hours and a half until bedtime so amuse yourselves" Fury told them as he exited the building. "Jarvis can you prepare 8 bowls of toffee popcorn 1 whiskey 1 water 2 diet cokes 4 fanta's and 8 bowls of chocolate fudge brownie ice-cream" Tony asked Jarvis. "Certainly Sir" Jarvis replied with his smooth British accent.**_

_**"Oh and Jarvis can you set up the screening room and put on Fast&Furious 5" Stark asked. "Certainly is that all sir" Jarvis asked. "Yes thanks" Tony replied. They all entered the screening room and settled peacefully as they watched the movie. **_

_**They had all fallen asleep, soundly at which time Betty had decided to come in and saw how peaceful they were and decided to take a couple of pics but Thor heard the click and panicked which woke up Stark and he reassured Thor no-one was going to taser him. Stark had retired to his room to text Pepper.**_

_**To Pepper:I miss you a lot :'(  
From Pepper:I miss you too :( To Pepper:Did you hear what happened? **_

_**From Pepper: No what did you do?:|**_

_**To Pepper: Nothing Sweetheart well something but it was brucie's+thor's fault**_

_**From Pepper: I find that hard to believe. **_

_**To Pepper: Well Miss Potts to make a long story short, we went to cinema,couple teenagers made Bruce angry and he hulked out, Natasha filmed the film illegally, Betty came and calmed Bruce down, then the cops arrested the black widow+brucie, also me+hawkeye+point break attacked the officers, fury+coulson came angry told us off and then Steve came back from the toilet. It was a pretty good birthday;)**_

_**From Pepper: Sorry I wasn't here, when I come back i'll make it up to you:D**_

_**To Pepper: Goodnight need my beauty sleep**_

_**From Pepper : Night;) **_

_**Tony had then fell asleep with thoughts of pepper and iron man, but their were 2 other people trying hard not to panic. "Betty we can't be together okay I'm a mixture of destruction and chaos, I'm a avenger which means I will put you and myself in danger" Bruce told her. "Bruce I know the consequences but I don't care goddamit I've known that for 4 months" Betty replied. "But betty I do not wanna put you in danger please just break up with me find someone else just don't hurt yourself, they say if you love someone you should set them free " Bruce replied. Betty was in tears hoping that he would change his mind, but he was silently looking at the floor not daring to make eye-contact with her. She stormed out in anger! Bruce had realised how stupid he was, he changed and lay down pondering the pros and cons of him and betty. He then fell asleep with dreams of a family. **_


	3. Breakfast,Poptarts&A Unexpected Surprise

Breakfast,Poptarts And a surprise

Today was Banner+Roger's Turn to babysit their little troublemakers. Steve was already up trying to cook a omelette, Bruce could see Steve was having difficulty as Steve was turning up and down the temperature. The scientist wanted to see if he could do it.

But at last Steve had managed to burn the omelette. Bruce decided to step in and help his clueless friend out. Bruce went up to him and said "Here let me sit down and i'll make you breakfast". "Thank you Bruce" Steve replied obviously embarrassed by having someone see him having difficulties doing something as simple as making an omelette.

First Bruce cracked the eggs into the glass mixing bowl and started beating it until it became a pale yellow colour. Then he started heating a sauté pan over medium-low heat. After that he added butter and let it become melted. He also added seasoning+milk+salt/pepper. Then he had much fun at crazily whisking the mixture. Next he made sure the butter was hot enough, when it was hot enough he added in the eggs.

After that he used a spatula to make sure it wasn't a liquid. He then put it on a non-stick surface+flipped the omelette to see if there was any uncooked eggs. And cooked for a couple of seconds. He folded over the omelette and cooked for a minute or two. Then he put it on a clean plate also, poured Steve some orange juice and made some toast.

"Thank you so much Bruce, I feel like an idiot" he told him in-between mouthfuls. "Hey I'm no masterchef listen if you need help if anything your not used to come to me not Tony, Tony's a bit aggressive and a bit-" he said. "Rude?" steve asked interrupting him. "I was looking for sarcastic but ok" Bruce replied. "Why don't you have breakfast" Steve asked.

"I will I'm going to make some blueberry pancakes" Bruce replied. "Sounds tasty" Steve remarked as he walked out. Bruce got the ingredients and equipment ready. Firstly he mixed; flour,baking powder,sugar and salt in a large mixing bowl.

He then beat the eggs in a separate bowl. After that he added the beaten eggs and milk in the large mixing bowl mixing them thoroughly so he did not end up with liquid pancake.

Then he added in the blueberries. He then preheated a non stick frying pan until it was hot enough. Next he dropped the pancake batter onto the pan using a small ladle. He started flipping and sprinkle a few blueberries onto the batter circles. He then made sure the pancakes were golden brown and put them on a plate.

He started adding;whipped cream,butter,blueberries and syrup on top to give it flavour. The smell of the pancakes was mouth-watering. Bruce then got some milk and poured it into a tall glass. He ate the pancakes savouring every mouthful and downed the glass of milk.

As soon as he was done, Clint came downstairs and poured him a bowl of coca pop's which came with a crocodile paper-clip thing? He then started crunching his cereal noisily he then asked Bruce "Daddy what are we doing today" to which Bruce rolled his eyes and replied "Well princess, we'll see if you are good you'll get a jewellery set and we will play some board games" Bruce replied coolly.

Clint had a look of annoyance on his face but then had burst out in a fit of laughter. To which point Tony came in with his hair messed up. "Nice bed hair bro" Clint remarked. "Love you too sister" Tony replied. "Very funny original too" Clint told him sarcastically. "Me being original, well I did make iron man an arc reactor but who cares" Tony told him. "Stop boasting" Clint replied playfully.

"Jarvis I will have a waffle topped with chocolate sauce with vanilla ice-cream hold the sprinkles and some tea with 2 spoonfuls of sugar and a pile of pancakes and strawberries" Tony asked Jarvis. "Right away Sir" Jarvis replied. "He can cook I made an omelette+blueberry pancakes for just to find out Jarvis can cook" Bruce told him.

"Well that was one teensy thing I left out" Tony replied. "Sorry" he added. "It's ok" Bruce replied. Bruce and Clint left the room. At that moment Jarvis prepared his indulgent breakfast(feast)! Tony was amazed at how beautiful food could look! It smelt divine he felt that he went to food paradise. He dug in eating like a growing teenager. "What? Are you going to the electric chair tomorrow" Natasha asked him.

"Yep can't wait I'm gonna give the stark+avenger's buildings to Pepper+Brucie , Clint and Steve get all of my stark technology, also Jane,Selvig+Darcy got all my research and share the iron man suits with Pepper and Bruce gets all my books last of all Thor gets my clothes cause he looks like a walking advert of Shakespeare and you get a toothbrush" Tony told her. "Gee thanks your so kind" Natasha told him.

It was now 9.30am when Thor decided to come down he shouted "Poptarts" whilst running into the kitchen. "My friend, son of Stark where are the poptarts?" Thor asked Tony eagerly. "They are in the bottom row we have;Blueberry Muffin,Brown Sugar Cinnamon,Cherry, Chocolate Chip, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Chocolate Fudge, Cinnamon Roll, Wild Berry, Wild Watermelon,Cookies & Creme, Gingerbread, Hot Fudge Sundae, my favourite S'mores, Strawberry, Ice Cream Sandwich, Rainbow Cookie Sandwich and Red Velvet" Tony told him surprising himself of how much he knew about poptarts.

"Wow my friend I am astonished of how many Poptarts we have, Son of Stark may you ask metal machine to prepare some that you have recommended" Thor asked enthusiastically. "Jarvis prepare Thor ;1 S'more, Chocolate Fudge, Cookie Sandwich+2 Cookie's&Creme, 3 glasses of Coffee+bacon/eggs" Tony told Jarvis. "Thank you son of Stark I am eternally grateful to you" Thor replied. "All I did was order poptarts" stark told him.

But Thor ignored him at that moment his pop tarts were ready he eagerly munched them. Then he took big gulps of his coffee and threw it to the floor exclaiming "Another!" Tony looked at him disbelieving. Thor then gobbled the eggs and bacon in a matter of seconds!

Wow point break really has a huge appetite tony thought to himself. Right above Bruce was busy texting betty...

_To Betty: I didn't mean what I said xxx_

_To Betty: Please forgive me I think we should stay together_

_From Betty: I love you too Brucie_

Bruce was sighing in relief, glad that Betty had forgiven him.

_To Betty:I didn't mean what I said I was an idiot, I am just scared about you getting hurt xo_

_From Betty: I'm pretty sure you won't hurt me. I'm the only one who can calm you down Brucie xox_

_To Betty: I'm just scared after all that's happened... xx_

_From Betty: Don't be it was a accident, but now you can control him. Xx_

_To Betty: How does it feel to be a genius? X_

_From Betty: Quite good;) xox_

_To Betty: Where did you go? Xox_

_From Betty: A hotel xx_

_To Betty: Really:(? Sorry you had to remove yourself from me xox_

_From Betty: Honestly I needed time to calm down and think. Xox_

_To Betty: Would you like to come over now? Xox_

_From Betty: Yes:D xx Be their in 10:* xox_

_To Betty:Bye xx_

_From Betty:Bye xox c u in 5 mins_

Bruce had got Jarvis top prepare;strawberries and cream,bacon and eggs also a cup of coffee. Betty then came in. Bruce went up to her and hugged her. "I miss you too much" he whispered into her hair. "I missed you too" she replied. "Here have some breakfast" he told her gesturing to the bowl of food. "Thanks Brucie" she replied. She ate silently blushing everytime she caught Bruce staring at her

"Betty I think we are ready for this,i want to spend more and more time with you, so will you move in with me please?" Bruce asked her breaking the comfortable silence. "Yes of course" Betty replied.


End file.
